Duel Masters: Kaijudo Warriors
by Shadow777
Summary: A new kid joins Shobu's gang. But does he have what it takes to be a Kaijudo Master? Meanwhile, a new evil is awakening from a slumber.


Duel Masters.

From reading most my work, Card Base animes are my strong point. And I'm loving Duel Masters. I have not seen the whole series, yet. I'm watching every episode up to date. I missed one episode, and that was part one of Shobu's duel with Kintaro. But I saw part two, and how he finished him and Bolzard. Anyway, if you like my Yu-Gi-Oh fics, and love a good laugh, then enjoy this. By the way, I'll assume you know how the game works. If you don't, read Shobu's remark on how to play. And I'm hoping you know what most cards look like. If not, pokeorder . com has pictures of them all in the Duel Masters section.

Quick note: Monster stats are shown like this:

Monster name (Power)

ex: Immortal Baron, Vorg (2000)

If there is a plus after the power, the creature gets Power Attacker, which boost it's power when it attacks. Unfortunately, this stupid site won't allow plus symbols. So instead, I'll restate the power once a story during the attack if they have and usepower attacker, but it's up to you to remember what it is. Also, when I say a creature or mana gets tapped, that means it gets turned sideways. That signals you're using mana, or have your creature attack or block.

------

"Metalwing Skyterror, double break his shields! Explosive Fighter Ucarn, finish it! Todome da!" I'd like to say that's me, Shobu Kirifuda, dueling there. But I don't lie. Except that one time a few weeks ago. I really hope Rakudah doesn't clean under his bed for another week. Anyway, that duelist is not me. Though his deck is similiar. We both have Bolshack Dragons and other things. He's like me, guys. Anyway, this duel is way too far off in the story. So I'll start from beginning, which is this morning.

I met up with Saiyuki and Mimi at the entrance to the school. Rakudah was walking up next to me, and offered to take my deck. If Ms. Betsy found it on me, I'd not see it until the end of the day and spend another lovely dueling afternoon in detention writing "I will not bring my cards to school" nine hundred times, or until my hand falls off. I knew I could trust Rakudah with it.

"Take good care of my deck, Rakudah," I told him.

"I want to duel you later," he told me. "Ms. Betsy isn't getting a hold of it." Mimi leaned against the wall, sipping a Iced Coffee from a straw. Mimi was just...weird. Even though she had her connection with The Temple, she's still our Mimi. Our dumb blonde with black hair. She looked kinda sexy, leaning on the wall, drinking her beverage. I saw Rakudah begin to turn red and drool a bit. "Isn't Mimi just the prettiest girl you've ever seen in your life?" he asked me.

"Uh...sure..." I replied. How was I supposed to know? She's not my type.

"Hey, Shobu," said Saiyuki. "Ms. Besty's having car trouble. Class is delayed for a little while."

"Wow. Awesome." You'd think with news like that, my day would had been great from the start. Man, was I wrong.

We entered the class, and Mimi and Saiyuki were already in the middle of a duel. Mimi had the advantage, but a simple Shield Trigger can change the flow of a duel, like my Tornado Flame does. When Ms. Betsy entered the room, they pushed their cards off their desks and into theirs hands, then going into their deck boxes. I sat at my desk, and Rakudah sat at his, taking his books out. I noticed something out of place. Behind Rakudah...was this kid. Someone I've never seen before. He had blue eyes, brown parted hair, and an orange headband. He also wore a red t-shirt and blue cargos.

"Pssst," I said to get Rakuda's attention. "Who's he?"

"I dunno," he whispered back. "But look on his desk." I looked to see a deck box. He's a duelist, I thought to myself. His cards were scattered on his desk. He went through them, looking at each one. He had two piles. He either nodded, and put it in the pile on the right, or shook his head and put it in the pile on the left. I couldn't see his cards very well, but I noticed Immortal Baron, Vorg and some Brawler Zylers.

"Wow, nice cards," said Mimi, looking his Duel Masters Cards from over his shoulder. She sat in her seat next to him. He was in this gaze towards her, like he didn't want to look away. Seventeen half naked girls could dance by at that very moment, and he probably wouldn't look over.

"Class, settle down," said Miss Betsy. Man, she did not sound happy. She let out this long sigh. "Okay. Let's start off with the new boy. You're name is..." He stood up and looked to everyone.

"Hi," he said, nervous. "My name is Rai. Rai Takawa." I saw Miss Betsy's expression go back to upset.

"Young man, are those Duel Masters Cards?"

"Uh...yes, they are..."

"I have three rules in my class. No gum chewing, no bare feet, and no Duel Masters cards." She took another deep breath. Then her face went smiley. "But, it's your first day, so since you didn't know, it's okay. But not in the future, okay?" Wow, can you say Mood Swings? He sat back down and began putting his cards away. He looked embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry," I whispered to him. He looked to me. "She's actually a huge fan and has a deck of her own. But she just hates them interferring with class."

"Hey, thanks," he replied.

"No problem. Name's Shobu Kirifuda." I saw him put the rest of his cards away, and then slip the box on to his belt. "Wanna play later?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." He looked back to the front of the class, as did I. But when I looked back, he wasn't looking at the board anymore. He was looking at...Mimi.

(Savage Garden's "I knew I loved you before I met you" plays as he looks at Mimi.)

Maybe it's intuition...

But some things you just don't question.

Like in your eyes, I saw my future in an instant...

And there I go, I think I found my best friend.

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,

but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you...

I knew I--

(Record scratch!)

"What are you doing?" asked Rakudah, glaring at Rai.

"I...uh..." he stammered.

"Rakudah, lay off," I told him.

"I saw Mimi way before him..." he whispered to me. "I was going to ask her out in episode two, and you know it!" Rai looked back at Mimi, and continued his drift into her beauty. This wonderland of dreams, containing her and him, and ever lasting love. Wow, that was pretty corny. Where did that come from?

----------------

I had to stay a few minutes after school to talk to Ms. Betsy about my recent history grade. Apparently, we did not use Scarlet Skyterrors in World War II. I knew that. I just had duels on the mind, and thinking back to how I knocked out all the opponents Blockers in one shot. Let's skip ahead a few moments later, with me out of breath, arriving at the area across from Rakudah's dad's Card Shop. Saiyuki and Rakudah were honing their skills, as Mimi watched on from the side. I ran up next to Mimi, out of breath. She giggled. "Shobu, how'd that history test come out?"

"Don't ask," I replied. "Hey, did you notice Rai looking at you during class?"

"Yup," she replied smiling. "I'm flattered. And I found it real nice he was looking above my neck...but he took a couple glances below it."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"He has to. It's Shadow777's plot device, because in all his fics, his original character always falls for the busty girl in the anime, and--"

"Uh, Mimi..."

"Oh, uh, I mean--Yeah, I think he may have a crush on me. Heh heh heh."

"Nice save." Speaking of saves, Spiral Gate just saved Rakudah from having his last shield to break.

"Hey, who's going to the dance this friday?" asked Mimi. "Couples get in for half price."

"I'm taking Saiyuki," I told her. "How about you Rakudah?"

"Uhhh..." Rakudah looked at Mimi, and got that goofy love face going every time he looks at her. "Well, I wanted to--" Rakudah didn't finish, as the table was turned over, spilling his cards and Saiyuki's cards all over the ground. "NO! I was so close to winning!" The table was turned back up by the two guys that flipped it. Two guys in black jeans and button-up shirts. One was a blondy with spikey, Super Sayian Vegeta hair, and the other had neat, purple hair.

"Our turn, kiddies," blondy laughed. "Low level duelist like yourselves belong in that sorry excuse for a card shop."

"Ohhhh," sighed Rakudah. "Why does everyone make fun of my dad's shop?"

"No way," I told them. "I'm Shobu Kirifuda, one of the few Kaijudo Masters! And this is Mimi, former Temple Guardian. We can beat you with only half our decks."

"Sorry," he said, "But Hajiki and myself, Shinji, have seen you two duel. Shobu, you've lost quite a few times due to your bad judgement, and Mimi lost to a baby!"

"Hey, that baby was tough!" said Mimi.

"We claim this table," laughed Hajiki, pushing his spiked hair up more. "You want it back, you must defeat one of us!" I didn't know what to do. Before every duel, I change my deck. But I haven't had the chance to. If they whitnessed my previous duel before today, I was in trouble. Oh, man. This plot is horrible! What next? Something unexpected, but we saw it coming anyway?

"I'll take you on," said a voice. I looked behind me to see Rai approaching us coming down the hill. Hey, I was being sarcastic! I didn't expect him to show, but I saw it coming, somehow. Oh well. He stopped just in front of Mimi and I. "Kettou da!"

"You really think that you can beat me?" asked Shinji.

"Koi!"

"Okay, then. Yoshi. Let's go."

"Wow, he's so awesome," said Mimi. "That's what I'm supposed to say, right? Because now I fall for him a bit, and--Darn it, I'm doing it again. I'll ruin this whole fan-fic if I don't stop." Rai and Shinji shuffled their decks, then handed them to each other to be cut. They cut, handed them back, and placed five cards down for their shields, and drew 5 more for their hand.

"Deploy shields!" announced Shinji. Five transparent blue panels shot up in front of Shinji. Well, not really, because this isn't a Kaijudo Match, but I'm going to use my imagination as I tell this duel, so I suggest you do the same.

"Shields up to maximum," said Rai. "Ikuzo!"

"You can have the first move," Shinji offered. "I like it when my opponents dig their own grave." Rai looked at his hand, placing a fire-civilization card upside down, charging it as mana. If you don't know how this game works, I'll explain. First, you get about $10 to $15. Next, go to KB Toys or Wal-mart. Then, buy the starter set. Finally, read the instructions. You're set. He tapped the red mana.

"I summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw (1000)!" Monsters suffer from summoning sickness, not allowing them to attack the turn they are summoned. Evolution Creatures, however, have an immunity to the sickness. "Try me!" Shinji drew his next card, charging black mana, and tapping it.

"I summon a blocker, Marrow Ooze, the Twister (1000)." Blockers do what their name suggest. Not all creatures can block. Only ones with blocker effects. Blockers normally can't attack. Some can only attack monsters. Some can attack shields, but there's either an effect after, or the monster cost alot to summon in general. It's all in that nifty book with the starter set. "Now go." Rai drew his card, and set down another card for mana. He charged white mana. He tapped the white mana.

"I summon my own blocker, La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian (2000)!" I saw the trouble he was in. And Shinji saw it, too. Deadly Fighter Braid Claw has to attack every turn he can. Since his power is 1000, as is Marrow Ooze, they'd both be destroyed if Marrow Ooze blocks.

"Ready for the double KO, kid?"

"I'll settle for yours going, and mine staying." He tapped his red mana. "I play Burning Power, giving my Fighter some boost of strength of Power Attacker 2000!" He tapped his Fighter. "Braid Claw, attack him! Ike!" (Author note: Ike is prounounced E-kay. Like E-Bay, just replace the B with a K.) Braid Claw rushed at Shinji's shields, ready to break them in an instant.

"No way am I letting you get to me! Marrow Ooze, block it!" Marrow Ooze blocked Braid Claw, taking a heavy strike, not surviving due to his power increase. But his shields were safe. And in this game, that's what matters. Rai had a stronger blocker on the field. Light Civilization is known for good blockers at cheap mana cost. Same goes for Water Civilization. "My turn!" Shinji drew his card, and charged darkness mana again. He tapped them both. "I'll summon another blocker. Wandering Brain Eater (2000)."

"Aw, hell."

"Can he say hell?" asked Rakudah.

"Don't see why not," Mimi answered. "It's PG. Besides, I already made a refrence to him looking at my bust. Swearing shouldn't be a problem."

"Now it's your turn," said Shinji. "Koi!"

"Fine," replied Rai. Rai drew his next card. "I charge Fire Mana." He tapped both fire mana. "I summon Mini Titan Gett (2000 )! And now I have no choice. Braid Claw, Ike! Break his shield!"

"Brain Eater, block it!" Brain Eater stopped his attack, taking his stance in front of his shield. He bit into Braid Claw's head, destroying the creature soon after. And since Gett was just summoned, there was nothing he could do. So far, the game was a draw. No shields broken, both with a blocker. But Rai had the advantage. "Now it's my move, thank you." Shinji drew his next card. "I charge Nature Mana."

"So his deck isn't just mono-Darkness," I said in surprise.

"Someone already has that," said Saiyuki.

"Who?"

"DUH! Kokujo! You've only dueled him like a billion times!"

"Now, to get more mana," laughed Shinji. He tapped all three mana. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe (1000)." When Bronze-Arm Tribe is summoned, Shinji is allowed to take the top card of his deck and use it as mana. He drew another Darkness Civilization card, placing it in the mana zone. "I guess you have the next move." Rai drew, and charged another Fire mana.

"One more," he said. "But for now, Gett, break his shields (3000)! Ike!"

"Brain Eater, block it, now!" Brain Eater stepped infront of his shield, like Marrow Ooze did before. Gett roller skated up to Brain Eater and unleashed a powerful punch to the zombie, killing it in one shot.

Duel Status  
Rai: 3 fire mana, 1 light mana. Mini Titan Gett, La Ura Giga. 5 Shields  
Shinji: 3 Darkness mana, 1 nature. Bronze-Arm Tribe. 5 shields.

"I end," said Rai. "I want to see your worse!"

"Then you shall!" said Shinji, drawing his card. "I charge nature mana!" He tapped two darkness, and both nature. "I play Death Smoke, to rid the field of that blocker!" Death Smoke destroys one untapped monster. Perfect blocker killer. He tapped his last darkness mana. "Next, I summon another Marrow Ooze, to protect me. We can do this dance all night, newbie!"

"Newbie?" asked Rai in surprise. Rai drew and charged another light mana. "I'll show you newbie!" He tapped two fire mana. "I summon Immortal Baron, Vorg (2000)! Now it gets fun!" He tapped his remaining Mana. "Immortal Baron, Vorg! Evolve into Armored Cannon Balbaro (3000)!" Armored Cannon Balbaro. Little dude, big, BIG gun on back. "Would a newbie know how to use Evolution Creatures? Gett, break his shield!"

"Marrow Ooze, block!" Gett tore through Marrow Ooze with no effort, in the same style that Brain Eater went down.

"Did you plan on this? Amored Cannon Balbaro, break his shields! Ike!" A giant yellow cannonball of energy built up in the turrent. After five seconds of charging, it fired a blast that fired in one massive shot. Screaming towards Shinji's shields, it dug up the ground along the way. It finally collided with Shinji's shield, breaking it like a bowling ball launched at a sliding glass door. "That's one."

"Nice one, Rai!" I yelled to him. He grinned at me and gave me a V with his fingers.

"Lucky shot," growled Shinji. He drew and charged more nature mana. He tapped all his mana. "I summon another Marrow Ooze, and my Tri-Horn Shepard (5000)." Tri-Horn Shepard always reminded me of a wooly mammoth. Just minus the trunk and big ears, and adding a sharp horn and nasty teeth. "When my Tri-Horn attacks, nothing will survive in its wake."

"We'll see!" Rai said. He drew. He charged light mana again. "This will hurt me, but it's worth it!" He tapped 3 fire, 2 light. "I summon Explosive Fighter Ucarn (9000)! And I destroy two mana!" He placed one fire and one light in his graveyard.

"Damn, that thing is powerful! Sucks to have summoning sickness!"

"You're forgetting the two that don't have it! Gett! Balbaro! Break the shields! Ike!" Gett and Balbaro attacked. But Shinji did something...weird. Marrow Ooze didn't block. Gett and Balbaro hit two shields successfully. They shattered, and reformed in his hand as cards.

"Nice try. But I'm afraid my Terror Pit shield trigger won't allow that again! Terror Pit, take his Mini Titan Gett!" A dark hand arose, grabbing Gett and squeezing him. Gett turned black and was pulled into a dark hole. "And try this. Natural Snare, take his Armored Cannon Balbaro to the mana zone!" Balbaro was attacked by vines rising up from the ground. The covered him and turned him into wood. However, Rai gained two new fire mana. "I have you on the ropes. I assume you end." Rai nodded. "My turn..." He drew. "Heh. I charge...light mana!"

"What?"

"You're not the only one!" He tapped his white mana, and all but one darkness. "I summon my strongest blocker. Gran Gur, Space Guardian (9000)!"

"No way. If I attack with Ucarn, they'll both be destroyed, and I'll be defenseless!"

"Now. Shield busting time. Marrow Ooze, break a shield!" Marrow Ooze strentched his fleshy tentacles with the teeth on the end. It broke a shield. Marrow Ooze then let out a squeek and faded away. Marrow Ooze dies if attacked with. That's why he saved him from Gett. "Shepard, break another." Tri-Horn Shepard rammed his three horns into another shield, breaking it. "Bronze-Arm Tribe, do one more!" Bronze-Arm Tribe impaled another shield with his spear. Tied game so far, but Shinji had more monsters.

Duel Status  
Rai: 4 fire mana, 2 light mana. Explosive Fighter Ucarn. 2 Shields.  
Shinji: 3 darkness mana, 3 nature mana, 1 light mana. Bronze-Arm Tribe, Tri-Horn Shepard, Space Guardian. 2 Shields.

"You're running out of options," Shinji chuckled. "Your Explosive Fighter Ucarn was a threat. But with Gran Gur, Space Guardian, there's no threat. Go ahead and try." The broken shields reformed in Rai's hands.

"Not so fast," Rai muttered. "I activate a Shield Trigger of my own. Tornado Flame. Destroy Bronze-Arm Tribe!" A tornado of fire cleared the field of Bronze-Arm Tribe. "That's one monster out of the way." Rai looked at the other cards in his hand. "No good," he muttered. "If I'm going to win, I need one card." I looked at his right hand. Something strange happened. It began to glow red. It looked like his hand was on fire. It looked like...mine...right before I draw a good card that wins the duel. Rai drew his card. He looked at it, and grinned. "I charge mana." He charged fire mana. He tapped them all.

(Music: Drowning Pool - Step Up!)

"I summon my signature card!" he announced. "Metalwing Skyterror (6000)!" Metalwing Skyterror was an amazing card. A dragon with metal robot wings, and two massive metal scythes where it should have claws. "That'll do. I end my turn."

"That's it?" asked Shinji. "Looks impressive, but it's not stronger than my Space Guardian!" He drew, but didn't charge mana. He tapped all him mana. "First, I summon these monsters. Golden Wing Striker (2000), Poisonous Mushroom (1000), and Writhing Bone Ghoul (2000)! Tri-Horn Shepard, break his shield! Ike!" Tri-Horn smacked into another one of Rai's shields, shattering it. "Ha ha! Your turn. Try me! If you attack, Space Guardian will block your monster, killing it. And whether you hit my Shepard or shields, it won't be enough! Because I'll still have more than enough to finish you!"

"Very nice. But I already won." Rai drew.

"Huh?"

"Metalwing Skyterror, go! Ike!" Metalwing flew off from his post.

"Don't you know my Guardian will kill it?"

"Don't you know Metalwing Skyterror destroys any blockers in its way?"

"What?" Metalwing smashed his scythe into Shinji's Guardian, killing it instantly. "Oh, crap!"

"Oh, yeah! Metalwing Skyterror, double break his shields!" Metalwing swung both scythes, taking out Shinji's last two shields. He's open. "Explosive Fighter Ucarn, finish it! Todome da!" Ucarn aimed his wrist guns at Shinji. Targeting systems locked-on to him. He fired a blast, hitting Shinji head on. Game over. Rai won.

"Way to go, man!" I called down to him. "You owned the zone! Wow, does anyone realize how stupid 'own the zone' sounds?" They nodded in agreement. Shinji gathered his cards and walked away with Hajiki.

"This isn't over," yelled Shinji. "I'll get you, Rai Takawa!" They disappeared over the hill. Rai gathered his cards. Saiyuki, Rakudah, and myself went down to congradulate him. He placed his cards in his card box.

"Nice going, Rai," I told him. He nodded.

"Thanks Shobu," he said smiling. He looked past me, then looked back. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He walked pass me and the others up to the approaching Mimi, who was held up by a grass stain on her shoe. He stopped in front of her. He seemed nervous. "Um...h-h-hi, Mimi."

"You know my name?" she asked.

"Yeah, I over heard it used. How was my dueling?"

"Excellent. You showed those guys."

"Yeah...uh...listen. There's that dance coming up..." He began to blush. "I was wondering if you'd be my date."

"Oh...uh..." Mimi began to blush, too, while smiling. "I'd...I'd love to."

"WHAT!?!" shouted Rakudah. "Hey, I was going to--"

"Shut up," said Saiyuki, covering his mouth. But Rakudah still fought to talk. Well, that's the end of this day. Wait, that's how this story ends? Well, that's the end of this day? Reviewers are going to be mad that that's how it ends! What? No, I won't shut up! The story was awesome, so we will not have it end that crappy. We need something like:

Next chapter, Rai and Shobu are stuck in a double duel with Shinji and Hajiki. But can they finish in time for the dance? And who will be Rakudah's date? Find out in the next chapter of Duel Masters: Kaijudo Warriors.

Okay, that's how you end the story! Got it? Geez.


End file.
